


Sides of a War

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader is Not Summoner, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Your twin, Kiran, disappears suddenly in front of your eyes. Determined to find them and bring them back home, you find yourself in a strange new world where you become friends with the prince and princess of Embla and help them with the war against Askr.





	Sides of a War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview for now, showing snippets for various future chapters (the first few, at least).

Nobody believed you, and in all honesty, you weren’t surprised that they didn’t. Even you yourself had difficulty believing what had transpired despite the fact that you saw your twin disappear in a flash of light before your eyes.

* * *

“I—” You hear your own voice come out shaky with a hint of desperation, and you immediately shut up. In the situation you’re currently in, it might not be a good idea to show too much fear. That princess—Veronica, was it?—seemed like a person who fed on the fear of others. How were you to know that her brother was not the same?

Clearing your throat, you try again while making sure to keep your voice even this time. “I’m looking for my twin. They have the same hair colour and eyes as me, and their name is Kiran. Would you happen to know where they are?”

Bruno is quiet for a moment, and you can’t tell if he’s ignoring you or contemplating his response. Just when you’re about to give up on getting an answer from him, he hums. “No. I do not know anyone by that name.”

Immediately, you feel your heart sink, and your steps slowly come to a halt. “O-Oh… I see. Thank you anyways…”

The Emblian prince pauses as well, staring at you. His lips are neutral, and it’s difficult to figure out what exactly he might be thinking of behind that mask of his. “I… apologize,” he speaks up once more, and you’re surprised to hear how sincere he sounds.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

You almost jump out of your skin when you hear a voice come from behind you. You turn around, flustered. “A-Ah, Princess Veronica! Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming. I, um… I was, er… playing by myself.”

The young princess tilts her head to the side. “What were you playing?”

Your gaze falls back to the line of squares and numbers on the ground, and your cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. “Hopscotch.”

“What’s that?”

You snap your head back up to Veronica, disbelief clearly shown on your face. “You don’t know hopscotch?”

The young woman seems unfazed, if not a bit disgruntled, at your reaction. She shakes her head from side to side, and you can see a hint of childish curiosity dancing behind her eyes. “No. Can you teach me?”

* * *

You hear the rustling coming from behind you, and you sigh in relief. “Prince—”

The name of the Emblian prince dies on your tongue when you realize that the person standing before you isn’t who you were hoping it’d be. You stare for a moment at the young man before you, donning clothes and armour of white and gold. _An Askran_ , you realize. In other words— _an enemy_.

The Askran stares at you for a moment, his blue eyes judging you. He notices the colours of your outfit, adorned with Embla’s sigil, and he brings a hand to the hilt of his sword. Your face pales.

“P-Please, wait—!” You cry out, afraid of what might possibly come next. “I—I’m not a soldier!”

“Then who are you?” The young man asks, his voice wary but still considerate enough to at least hear you out.

You bite at your lower lip. It might make things worse if you were to admit that you were Princess Veronica’s friend and chosen tactician, but your panic of the situation is preventing you from coming up with any sort of believable lie. “I-I… I am…”

Before you can answer this stranger, the sound of approaching hoofbeats reaches your ear. You glance up, relief washing over you when Bruno comes into view, riding his horse to reach your position. You can’t help but call out to him. “Your Highness!”

He holds out an arm for you, and you know that what you’re about to do is extremely risky, but you trust in the prince’s skill. The Askran barely has time to react as you jump with perfect timing, Bruno effortlessly wrapping his arm around your figure and swinging you over to join him on his steed. You position yourself to a more comfortable position for the both of you, carefully wrapping your arms around his neck for support.

As soon as the two of you are in the clear, he slows his horse down to a trot. One of his hands leaves the reins, moving to instead cup your cheek and gently guide your face to look at him. “Are you hurt?” He asks, his voice dripping with concern.

* * *

“…What’s your name?” You ask, breaking the silence in between the pair of you. It doesn’t look like the storm outside will be letting up soon, so you might as well try to kill some time and dispel the awkwardness between you and the Askran. He might be an enemy, but that doesn’t mean the two of you have to be at each other’s throats when you’re both caught in this unfortunate situation.

His gaze flickers to your face. “Alfonse, Prince of Askr.”

You almost choke. “Pr-Prince?! You’re a _prince_?!”

Alfonse quirks up a brow at your reaction. “Is it that surprising?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just… didn’t expect you to be a prince. You don’t… exactly act like one,” you comment with a hint of embarrassment.

The prince chuckles, the sound light yet with a hint of melancholy. “Yes, I’ve heard that before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you now that I have a very bad habit of starting multi-chaptered fics and then dropping them at some point. I'm gonna try really hard not to for this one, but it will take me a long time to update chapters.


End file.
